Love on a school trip
by imarmed15
Summary: when yosuke and kanji realise they love each other on the day before there trip to tokyo what will happen to them.


It was summer in the rural Japanese town of inaba, on a hot summer day before the school trip to Tokyo the 1st and 2nd grade were having gym class together kanji tatsumi and yosuke hanamura were late to class because of this they were the only two people in the changing rooms.

As both the boys were changing quickly so that they could get to class yosuke stripped off all his clothes apart from his boxers and socks at this point he saw a mouse run passed him which scared the life out of him at this point he jumped into kanji's arms still with nothing on but his tight boxer briefs which accentuated his large bulge. Seeing this kanji instantly fell in love with yosuke and yosuke felling his tight muscled arms holding on tight too him, started to think that he was gay and moved his head up too kanji's too pull him into a deep passionate kiss at this moment they knew that they were meant for each other for the rest of their lives.

After this moment they quickly got dressed and went out too gym class with everybody else, when gym class had finished yosuke and kanji both took time to get changed and took a long walk home together and went to yosuke's house and kissed until evening kanji then went home to get ready for the trip the next day.

It was 5am and everyone was gathered at yasogami high waiting for the coach too take them too Tokyo kanji and yosuke both took the opportunity too tell all of their friends what had happened the day before and how they were now dating each other. On the coach to Tokyo kanji and yosuke sat next too each other and shared small kisses all the way making sure not too let any teachers see what they were doing as they wanted to share a room with each other when they got too the hotel.

After 6 hours they finally got too Tokyo when the coach pulled up to the hotel it was not what they were used to in the country, the hotel was a giant modern skyscraper everyone apart from the protagonist and yosuke looked up in awe as most of them had never been to the city and was amazed by the big buildings they were not used too seeing in the country. In the lobby everyone got to choose who they wanted to share a room with. Everyone went too there rooms when kanji and yosuke entered the room kanji pushed yosuke onto the soft squishy bed and went into a long passionate kiss.

When everyone was ready the class went out and did not come back until late evening when yosuke and kanji came back to the room this time yosuke pushed kanji on the bed but this time it went further than just kissing. Yosuke who was on top of kanji stood up and knelt over kanji on the bed he started to slowly pull kanji's vest of and chucked it too the floor in a pile he then started to place kisses all the way down kanji's tight muscled chest to the top of kanji's jeans where a tent had started too form. He then undid the button and the zip and pulled down his tight jeans showing off his black briefs. Yosuke slowly pulled down his briefs to reveal kanjis hard throbbing member and started to lick up the shaft then put his whole mouth over and started to bob up and down on kanjis hard cock until he exploded into yosukes mouth letting out a scream of pleasure, yosuke then stripped off pulled out his hard cock and lined it up too kanjis arse and slowly started to push himself into kanji, kanji screaming out in both pain and pleasure and yosuke pushed himself in and out slowing speeding up with every push until he filled up kanjis arse and the two slept together in each others arms for the rest of the night.

The next morning the two went into the shower together but this time kanji stuck his cock inside yosuke but as kanji had a smaller one yosuke did not experience as much pleasure as kanji did and did not hurt as bad either. While they were in the shower what they did not know was that both chie and yukiko had walked into the bedroom looking to speak to them, so they both walked out of the bathroom together with nothing on and holding each others hands as they did they heard chie and yukiko giggling at them and saw that they were both red after seeing both kanjis and yosukes cocks. Yosuke and kanji quickly ran into the bathroom where they put on a bathrobe and started chatting to the girls who had heard what they were doing in the night and moaned at them for being so noisy.

It was the last night of the week long trip and after fucking every night they decided to do it one more time before going home but this time in the middle of them fucking the protagonist walked in and caught them in the act but rather than walking out he walked up to them slowly going hard which was showing through his jeans and than asked if he could join in for the night, kanji and yosuke pushed the two separate beds together while the protagonist slipped out of all of his clothes revealing his slender body and long thin cock, the first thing the three did with each other was the spit roast the protagonist was in the middle whilst kanji was at the back and yosuke at the front throughout the night the three did lots of different things with each other and by morning all three was sticky with the cum which was on them from all of the three boys.

When the two returned to inaba they decided to tell their parents what they had done during the trip with each other when yosuke told his parents they got really mad and his dad hit him and then told him never to return to their house again, with all of his belongings he went around town to find kanji who was by the river, he then pulled him into a hug and cried into his shoulder telling him what had happened with his parents and asking if he could come live with kanji who agreed they then went to kanjis house and informed his mother of the situation.

Kanjis room was very large with a big king size bed in the middle and a desk and shelves at one side with a big wardrobe opposite the bed, when yosuke went to the toilet kanji quickly stripped off and laid on the bed naked he knew he did not need to worry about his mother walking in as she was looking after the textile shop, when yosuke walked into the bedroom he saw kanji and ran up and jumped on the bed next to him and pulled him into the best kiss that they ever had and also the best sex.

Kanji and yosuke stayed together for most of their lives kanjis mother passed on and so kanji was now running the textiles store with yosuke and sometimes thought about the long passionate nights which they had spent together in the past and still spent many passionate nights together.


End file.
